Pokemon Resort: Oshawott's Crush
by Oshawott541
Summary: This is the first in an upcoming line of stories based on Pikachu, Piplup, Oshawott Buneary, Meloetta, and Emolga, and their adventures on an island called Pokemon Resort.


Pokemon Resort: Oshawott's Crush

It was a lovely day at Pokemon Resort. Pokemon were hanging out at a little oasis spot, a tennis court, a golfing range, a bar named **Miltank's Moomoo Hangout** , houses composed of wood and cement filling to cover the edges, restaurants such as **Inferburger** , **Once upon a Caterpie** , and **Eeveelution Delicacy** , and on the beach, just a ways off of the inland area. This island was bustling with activity all the time, and many Pokemon found fun in almost anything that they did. Now, this story revolves around six Pokemon that you may or may not be familiar with. Their names are Pikachu, Piplup, Oshawott, Buneary, Emolga, and Meloetta. Since they first arrived, they have been spending a lot of time socializing with other Pokemon, and sometimes, they'll even socialize with each other. Over time, Pikachu and Buneary started to love each other, much like Piplup and Meloetta. Oshawott _was_ going after Meloetta for a while, but when he saw that she was gaining an interest for Piplup, he decided to break things off with her. Ever since, he's been trying to find a female Pokemon to get to be his girlfriend, but every time he saw one, he had no luck with her. But it didn't really matter to him. Between hanging out with his friends and the plethora of female Pokemon on the island, he was in high spirits. But what he could not have known is that the Pokemon that does love him was a bit closer to him than he could have realized.

But enough of that buildup. Let's just get right into the story, shall we? One day, Oshawott was chilling at the oasis with Pikachu and Piplup. The oasis was a bit small, a ten foot circle of water surrounding the little bit of land that the three were on, but it was roomy enough for them and occasionally a couple others. Anyways, the three were just laying down in little hammocks, just looking at the sky, thinking about what could happen in the future. Then, Oshawott turned to Pikachu. "Hey, Pikachu." He started. Pikachu turned to Oshawott, wondering what the otter was thinking about. "What's up, Oshawott?" he asked.

"Well, I was just wondering how things were going with you and Buneary." Oshawott then said.

"Oh, things are going good." Pikachu replied. "Last night, Buneary and I went swimming at the beach."

"Yeah. I think I was there as well." Piplup then said, including himself in the conversation.

"Yeah. You were making sand castles with Meloetta." Pikachu replied, turning to Piplup.

"Actually, we made sand fortresses." Piplup then said, correcting Pikachu.

"Well, whatever. Sand fortresses." Pikachu then said, chuckling a bit as he rolled his eyes.

"Sand fortresses?" Oshawott questioned Piplup.

"Yeah. We even made a fortress with architectural designs based on our time dating." Piplup answered. Oshawott nodded as a reply, looked back up at the sky, and sighed to himself. "I don't know how you guys do it, but I sure wish I had some of your luck." He then said to Piplup and Pikachu. Both Pokemon looked at Oshawott, confused as to what he meant. "Luck?" Pikachu asked.

"You know, your luck with women." Oshawott answered.

"Oh, it ain't luck for us. It's just our good personality." Piplup then said.

"Yeah, but look at me. I'm a good personality type, but yet I still don't get any girls." Oshawott then said, starting to complain.

"Okay… okay… just calm down, Oshawott." Pikachu then said, seeing Oshawott starting to get flustered. "I'm sure the right female will be with you in time." he then said, then starting to draw something in the sand. Oshawott and Piplup stared as Pikachu traced out a heart in the sand and then turns to Oshawott. "If you just be yourself, not only on the outside, but also in your heart, you'll get a girl." He then said to Oshawott, filling him with a bit of hope. Oshawott smiled, hearing this. "Okay then." He said, nodding. He then hugged Piplup and Pikachu, who, in turn, hugged him back. "Don't worry, Oshawott. You'll find love soon." Piplup then sayid. Oshawott nodded and started to leave the oasis spot. He then turned to Piplup and Pikachu. "Wish me luck." He said before he turned around and headed back to the housing area. Pikachu and Piplup nodded as Oshawott leaves and prayed that he will find love soon.

A couple of hours later, Oshawott was sitting right on a ledge, hands on his face, obviously depressed. How, you ask? Well, he did ask every female Pokemon if they wanted to be his girlfriend, and every one turned him down. Well, almost everyone. He didn't ask Emolga on the assumption that she might not have any interest in him. So there he was, on the ledge, sighing to himself. It's like he's hit rock bottom in his life, but there could be worse things that happen to him. When Emolga saw him moping to himself, she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Feeling bad, she decided to go over to him. She sat down beside him before she said, "Hi, Oshawott." Oshawott turned to see Emolga. "Oh, hi, Emolga." He said, trying not to sound depressed.

"Are you okay, Oshawott? You're usually cheerful when we talk." Emolga then asked Oshawott.

"I don't know, Emolga." Oshawott replied, sighing afterwards. "I just don't get how Pikachu and Piplup can have Buneary and Meloetta loving them, yet when it's me, I usually have no one to dance with."

"Well, for one, you fall in love with every female Pokemon that you see…" Emolga said, putting her left paw on Oshawott's back. "And secondly, you try too hard to please them."

Oshawott, sighing, replied with, "I guess. But still, I just want that special Pokemon to cuddle with and tell her 'I love you'. Is that so hard to ask?" Then, he put his paws to his face to hide the fact that tears were forming in his eyes. Emolga, at this point, started to tear up as well. It hurt her to see the usually cheerful otter be sad like this. That, plus the fact that since they got to the island, she has started to develop feelings for him. For while, she was wondering when to let those feelings be known to Oshawott, but she knew that now was the time. "Hey, Oshawott?" she then said. "You know… there is one Pokemon that loves you as well." Oshawott, hearing this, removed his paws from his face and turned to face Emolga. "Really? Who?" he asked, a bit surprised and curious. Just then, Emolga laid the big hint on Oshawott by kissing him out of nowhere. This made the otter blush a bit. "Do… do you really?" he asked Emolga, knowing that in the past, she would use Attract on him in order for him to get food for her.

"Yes, Oshawott. I've grown out of my old habits from when we were in the Unova Region, and I've grown attracted to you since we've been here." Emolga replied. This cheered Oshawott up a bit, knowing that he now had someone whom he could love. "Come here, Oshawott." Emolga then said, hugging Oshawott to help cheer him up more. Oshawott hugged her back and smiled, a couple of tears still in his eyes. "So… what now?" he then asked Emolga.

"How about we spend a few minutes here? You seem like you need some alone time with me, anyways." Emolga replied, wiping Oshawott's tears off of his eyes. Oshawott nodded, and the couple spent about twenty minutes at the ledge before heading back to the village. By then, Oshawott was smiling again, holding Emolga's paw as he went back with her. When Piplup and Pikachu saw them, they smiled, happy to see that Oshawott has finally found the love of his life. "Well, I guess the master and slave finally fell in love." Pikachu joked as they passed by. Oshawott and Emolga both giggled to Pikachu's joke. "Master and slave?" Piplup asked Pikachu as Oshawott and Emolga went to Oshawott's house.

"Well, back in our travels in the Unova Region, Emolga would always use Oshawott to get fruit for herself." Pikachu explained to Piplup.

"Oh… okay then." Piplup then said, a bit surprised. He then chuckled a bit. "I wonder if they'll go all the way with each other now…" he then said.

"Yeah. Me too." Pikachu replied. The two then thought about Oshawott and Emolga getting married and having kids. They smiled at the thought. Meanwhile, Oshawott and Emolga spend the rest of the day at Oshawott's house, enjoying some quality time together. At night time, Emolga decided to sleep with Oshawott. This made Oshawott blush a bit, but he was okay with it. So, the two slept together, both unaware that they would be doing this constantly in the future. Which is where this story will be cut off for now.


End file.
